


Giraffes and Spaceships

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “I looked over your application,” Mrs Lee started, “and I think it looks spotless. We will still need to make a visit at your home to see if it’s suitable for a child.”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Giraffes and Spaceships

Mrs Lee led them into the living room and Hanbin felt almost giddy seeing the toys spread around the room. He could hear the kids playing outside and he thought to ask if they could go out there to see them later. The older woman told them to sit down and pulled up a chair to sit in front of them, smiling kindly as she asked them if they wanted anything to drink, which they politely declined. 

“I looked over your application,” Mrs Lee started, “and I think it looks spotless. We will still need to make a visit at your home to see if it’s suitable for a child.”

“Of course.” Jiwon said, “We’re already making some renovations, we just couldn’t stop ourselves.”

Hanbin chuckled, remembering how excited Jiwon had been as he showed his pinterest mood boards, fucking _pinterest_ mood boards.

“I see.” Mrs Lee smiled, “Would you like to meet her?”

“Yes.” they both said in unison and this time it was Mrs Lee’s turn to chuckle as she stood.

“I’ll be right back.”

Hanbin looked at Jiwon and he felt like he fell in love all over again. His smile was shy but oh so excited. He’d been surprised that he had been the one to bring this up, it had been on Hanbin’s mind for ages but he’d been unsure if it would have been something Jiwon wanted. In retrospect he realises that he shouldn’t have worried, he’d seen Jiwon with his nephew and it was so obvious it was something he’d wanted for himself too. 

“Here she is.” Mrs Lee reentered the room and walked over to them, handing the little baby to Jiwon, “Meet Sunhyo.”

“Hi.” Jiwon’s voice was soft as she spoke to her, holding her ever so carefully, “You are so cute.”

The baby giggled and Hanbin reached out to touch her hand and she instantly gripped a finger in her small hand. She had a little tuft of black hair, curling slightly at the ends, and she had the roundest cheeks Hanbin had ever seen. 

“She’s four months old,” Mrs Lee said softly, settling down in the chair again, “a complete charmer as well.”

“Yeah.” Hanbin sighed, unable to tear her eyes away from her, “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s a bit of a fussy eate-” she got cut off by a piercing scream from outside and Hanbin startled slightly, “oh I’m sorry, I need to go see what’s happened now.”

She rushed off quickly and Hanbin looked at Jiwon but the older wouldn’t meet his eyes, his still locked onto the baby in his lap. He looked like he was in love, a small smile playing on his lips as he rocked his legs from side to side in a soothing motion. Sunhyo still hadn’t let go of Hanbin’s finger and he felt amazed by how small she was.

“You’re holding her wrong,” a small voice interrupted the calm reprieve and Hanbin’s eyes snapped up to see a little boy striding towards them, “she doesn’t like laying on her back.” 

“And who might you be?” Hanbin smiled, endeared by how strict the boy sounded.

“I’m Sungjae.” he said, maneuvering around the table to stand in front of Jiwon, “She’ll get fussy if you hold her that way.”

Jiwon nodded seriously and sat the baby up so she was resting with her back against his stomach and she let out another giggle, letting go of Hanbin’s finger to reach out for Sungjae. He held his hand out and she gripped it both of hers, trying to pull it to her mouth. 

“No.” the boy said, still strict but a bit more gentle, and pulled his hand away to rush over to a box beside the couch, he ruffled around quickly and then came back, giving her a toy giraffe, he looked up at Jiwon, “This is her favourite toy.”

“Oh-kay,” Jiwon seemed a bit startled at how directly he was addressed and Hanbin bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“What’s your favorite toy Sungjae-ah?” Hanbin asked and the boy looked at him skeptically before he ran out of the room.

Hanbin looked at Jiwon in surprise and the older man simply shrugged, just as baffled by the small interaction. Sunhyo babbled as she shook the giraffe in her hands and Hanbin realised it had a little bell on it.

Sungjae came back and rushed up to the couch, climbing up with some difficulty and settled beside Hanbin on his knees, holding up a strange construction of legos.

“This is a spaceship.” Hanbin had noticed the boy had a bit of a lisp but it was all the more obvious now and Hanbin noticed he was missing his two front teeth, it was adorable.

“Did you make this?” Hanbin reached out to take it but Sungjae pulled it back to his chest, shaking his head urgently and Hanbin raised his hands to show he meant no harm, “It’s really good.”

“Thank you.” he said, smiling brightly for the first time since he came in here, “I worked really hard on it.”

“I can see that.” Hanbin nodded, tilting his head to take a closer look at it. It really looked nothing like a spaceship. 

“Sungjae-ah,” Mrs Lee said in a fond but scolding tone as she reentered the room, “What are you doing inside?”

“He was holding her wrong.” Sungjae said, pointing at Jiwon, a bit of a frown on his face.

“I see.” Mrs Lee smiled, “Well, now he’s holding her correctly, why don’t you go outside and play with the others?”

Sungjae looked at Sunhyo, up at Jiwon and then at Hanbin, seemingly trying to see if it was okay to leave her with them. He ended up deciding that it was and he rushed off, forgetting to bring the spaceship with him.

“I’m sorry for taking so long, there was a bit of an argument outside.” Mrs Lee said, taking a seat again, letting out a deep sigh.

“It’s fine.” Jiwon assured her.

“That was Sungjae by the way.” Mrs Lee said, “He’s Sunhyo’s brother. He’s very protective.”

“He’s adorable.” Hanbin smiled and Mrs Lee nodded in agreement.

“I was actually going to speak with you about him.” she said seriously, “If you choose to adopt her you will need to sign a contract that you’ll let Sungjae see her and when he gets placed you’ll need to keep in contact with that family.”

“Of course.” Hanbin agreed readily, glancing at Sunhyo and the toy in her hand, already feeling an idea sprout.

They spent a bit longer talking about what the plan was moving forward and playing a bit more with Sunhyo. Mrs Lee seemed pleased as she led them to the door and Hanbin once again thanked her for all her help. 

“Bin.” Jiwon said, sounding apprehensive as he put the car into drive.

“I know.” he had seen the sad look on Jiwon’s face when he’d looked at the spaceship as they left.

“They’re siblings.” 

“I know.”

“We can’t separate them like that,” Hanbin humed in agreement, “We have the space and the money. We weren’t thinking of two kids at first but-”

“Jiwon, I know.” Hanbin interrupted, “I think we should talk this out a bit more and then give Mrs Lee a call.”

“Yeah?” Jiwon glanced away from the road for a split second and Hanbin smiled at the hopeful look on his face. 

It might not have been their initial plan but they had spoken about getting more kids in the future, both wanting a bigger family. It felt like this was fate telling them something. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @Ebbzon1


End file.
